


Challenge Accepted

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blacksmithing, Boxing, Fluff, How has Four not lost his sanity yet?, Humor, Legend being a softie, Mainly Four & Legend centric, Other, Papa Twilight, Sword Crafting, Twilight being a show off, Two blacksmiths helping a bro out, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: “Alright fine,” Four said. “Challenge accepted. I will forge you a sword that won’t break.”“Are you serious?” Wild had a big smile on his face. “That’s great!”“You’re gonna need help with a project like that,” Legend remarked as he searched through his bag. “Making a sword unbreakable will require materials not found here.”“We don’t even know where here is.”Legend helps Four in a task that almost breaks Four's sanity.
Relationships: Four & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows closely to the most recent updates that jojo56830 has released for Linked Universe. It even references a few previous comics.

If Four had a rupee for every time Wild broke a weapon, he’d be set for life. The champion was known for such antics as it seemed he was breaking a weapon left and right. 

After an ambush, the group was recuperating when Wild spotted a longsword lodged between two rocks. He sure as hell was determined to get that sword, pushing and pulling, tugging and tearing, that sword would just not budge. Then he shifted his stance and gave one tug when-

_SNAP!_

The blade broke in two. Curses left Wild’s mouth every second, frustrated beyond belief.

“What did you expect?” Hyrule told him. 

Then Wild overheard Time about the Biggoron Sword and how it was supposedly unbreakable, and he was one never to back down from a challenge. 

“Unbreakable huh?” He asked. “I could test that claim for you!”

“Not happening!” Was all Time said. 

_____________________________

**  
  
**

Then there was the time Wild broke the Master Sword, watching as it shattered into non-existence, blue wisps flying away in the wind. Legend and Sky were utterly horrified. No one has ever seen Sky so angry before that the lecture he gave Wild lasted for an ungodly amount of time. 

The old man simply watched from the sidelines as the event unfolded. 

“Nevermind those two,” He uttered. “The sword is our main concern.”

The master sword reappeared a mere ten minutes later on Sky’s back easing the hero. 

“Sky please,” The old man tried to reassure. “I know you’re upset but you can’t deny his birthright.”

The chosen hero merely grumbled then handed it off to Wild. 

“Respect the blade.” 

Wild merely nodded in agreement. 

_____________________________

**  
  
**

The final straw for Four was after he and wolfie were reunited with Wild and Legend after asking around the village for any clues. Unfortunately they came up with nothing. As wolfie and Epona reunited, Four looked at the number of items scattered around, a shield, a fishing rod, lantern, a few rods here. _By Hylia was Legend a hoarder._

“What is all this for?” Four asked with a brow raised. 

Legend motioned to Wild. “Finding something for him to use. Idiot broke his sword now he’s unarmed.” 

“Again?” Red made his appearance, through Four’s angry expression. “On what now?!”

The answer was simple. 

“A boulder.” 

The shorter hero facepalmed as Blue’s irritation showed. Four gave a frustrated sigh before throwing his hands up as Wild glanced as Wolfie. 

“Alright fine,” Four said. “Challenge accepted. I will forge you a sword that won’t break.”

“Are you serious?” Wild had a big smile on his face. “That’s great!” 

“You’re gonna need help with a project like that,” Legend remarked as he searched through his bag. “Making a sword unbreakable will require materials not found here.”

“We don’t even know where _here_ is.”

Arguing like this wasn’t getting them anywhere. Four realized what he was getting himself into and to top it all off he didn’t have the proper materials to make such a thing at the moment. Legend was right though, they needed to either switch or find the next nearest town or village. _Maybe some ore deposits could help._

“And you know how to get these materials, where exactly?” Four asked as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Obviously not here!” Legend gave a growl, shoving his items bag into the bag. “We should find the others first then we’ll go after the materials.” 

“Then we better get going.” Four advised. 

Legend packed everything up before setting out, Wild leading Epona along. 

“You have a lot of stuff,” Four commented. “No wonder you’re considered a pack rat.”

Legend punched Four _hard_ in the shoulder.

_________________________

**  
  
**

They began to set up camp for the night. Legend went off to find extra firewood as Wild began to set up the campfire. Twilight had emerged from the shrubbery, as he brushed off any leaves that were somehow attached to his clothes. He greeted Epona with a nuzzle then proceeded to remove her saddle, then draped it over a log while dropping his gear with it as well.

“Here, this should be enough,” Legend brought in a hefty bundle of wood and placed it next to Wild. “When did he get back?” He referred to Twilight. 

“While you were away,” Wild answered as he scraped a knife against a piece of flint. 

“By the way, where did that wolf run off to?”

Wild simply shrugged his shoulders. 

_Riiiight_ ! He leaned against another log, the expression on his face was almost a deadpan. _He wasn’t buying it, he knew what he fucking saw._

__________________________  
  


The air around them was quiet as Time and Wind stood surrounded by a group of monsters, bokoblins, moblins, and lizalfos each having their weapons at the ready. 

“Stay together.” Time murmured. “Remember your discipline with your blade.” 

Wind took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” 

A moblin attacked first, slamming its spear down at the sailor just as he jumped and rolled out of the way rounding the monster then slicing upwards along its back. Time took the moment to swing his sword slicing the monster’s belly open black blood spewing everywhere. Just as a bokoblin moved to thrust his sword forward Time swung again, slicing the monsters sword in two and cutting deep into its skin. 

Another monster jumped onto the old man’s back and struggled but Time grabbed its arm and threw it against a lizalfo knocking it back. Wind slammed his sword down killing the two monsters instantly. Just as Wind and Time prepared for the second wave, the monsters froze for a brief moment before scattering in different directions. The two heroes stood there confused.

“They-” Wind cried. “They’re gone?” 

The young boy gazed onward with a determined look on his face. Yet he, just as much as Time was, were confused on why those monsters scattered so quickly. 

“I’m impressed,” Time said with a smile, you showed quite the courage just then. I’m assuming that sword of yours was out of their league?” 

“Well, the Phantom Sword isn’t anything like the Master Sword,” The young hero answered gazing at it with adoration. “It has its own abilities, but it’s powered by spirit powers. I have to find a new one here soon.” 

“Four could probably help you with that.” Time took the blade and held it up to the sunlight. 

The hourglass held golden sand which glimmered and sparkled in the sun’s rays. It held a stark contrast against the dark blue almost deep purple hilt. 

“As time passes you’re looking more of a hero,” The old man commented, with a smile and a wink. 

Wind gave a toothy smile as red bloomed upon his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck with a slight laugh. 

__________________________

Four adjusted himself, then thought of a way to quickly change the subject. 

“So you were a blacksmith?” Four asked in an attempt for conversation. 

“Apprentice blacksmith.” Legend responded. “I was trained under someone who I considered a father to me." A small smile crossed his lips as he reminisced, all while having a look of fondness on his face. "I also tempered the master sword with rare ore.”

Four’s head shot up, intrigued because this _could_ help make the sword unbreakable. Despite that, he needed other materials to make this strong. He hoped there’d be a town just up ahead with a local blacksmith he could then buy the items he needed. 

“So you must have quite the knowledge then.” The shorter hero added. 

“You could say,” Legend shrugged. "I was taught well." Then it struck. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well you said I was going to need help forging that sword, so you seem like you would know the right materials.” 

“Says the one who forged their own, _Smithy_.”

Four nudged Legend in a playful manner as the two exchanged a laugh. 

“In the morning we’ll find a town and gather the materials there.”

“Perhaps we can find the others as well.”

Legend shrugged his shoulders. Four turned his attention to the broken sword that lay in three pieces. 

“So it was a rock, right?” He asked, glancing between Wild and the sword. 

“Uh, yeah,” Wild refused to make eye contact. “Remember that time I broke a sword on a different rock? Yeah it was like that.”

“Because _apparently_ ,” Legend emphasized. “It had to be moved in order for us to continue on. We could’ve climbed over it.” 

“But where is the fun in that?” 

Four gave him this deadpan look that basically said, "Really?" He rolled his eyes then glanced back down at the three pieces. 

_"We could always smelt it down and reconstruct it from there!" Vio said, Four's eyes flashed purple as he tilted his head. "Then we can add materials."_

_"Or just buy him a new sword?" Blue murmured with a roll of his eyes. "The pyro doesn't know when to quit."_

_"Alright settle down," Green took control of the body. "Let's get this figured out first."_

Once again Four gazed over the pieces putting together a course of action. He wanted to go about this _somehow_. The main goal was to make the sword unbreakable but the fear of Wild actually breaking it still lingered. 

“There isn’t anything I can do right now,” He said. “I don’t have the proper tools to smelt it down. In the morning we’ll head out and find a blacksmith.”

Twilight adjusted his weapons making sure everything was secure. 

“While you do that, I’ll go and secure the perimeter.” 

“At least take someone with you,” Four advised, Vio took over his eyes flashing purple. “We don’t know who or what is out there.”

“You really underestimate me,” The ranch hand placed his hands on his hips with a questioning look on his face. “I can handle myself.”

“It’s not that,” Red took over this time. “We just don’t want you to get killed.”

With a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand Twilight walked off into the woods. However, Legend scrambled to his feet as he offered to go along. 

………………………..

“So,” Legend began in an attempt at conversation. “I know you’ve seen it around.”

“Hm? Seen what?” Twilight responded, not even bothering to look back.  
  
“Don’t play dumb. You’ve seen that wolf come and go just like the rest of us.” 

He stopped in his tracks and turned slightly to face Legend who returned a look of confusion. 

“I figured you, of all people, would know,” The ranch hand began his tone of voice seriously. Then a slight smile crept across his lips. “Wolves come and go as please, it’s natural for them.” 

There was a _smack_ as Legend’s hand collided with his face. _Right._ That was obvious from the start… unless Twilight is hiding something. 

“So you’re a wolf expert?” The shorter hero countered. 

“You could say…” There was this smirk on Twilight’s face as he continued on. 

“What are you hiding?” Legend egged on. “I get we’ve all got our own secrets, but you are definitely hiding something.” 

“Don’t be stepping over boundaries. Should I remind you the last time you did that?” 

Legend opened his mouth to say something then slammed it shut when he realized that Twilight _was_ right after all. 

The two continued on rounding the forests outer perimeter before making their way back to camp, the forest was oddly quiet, no critters were about, no birds chirping their routine songs. Something was… off. The two heroes kept an eye and an ear out for anything. They followed along the forest path when they came across a single bokoblin but it wasn’t acting right. Legend drew his sword while Twilight was close behind as they carefully approached the creature. They could hear it’s breath heaving while it swayed left and right. _What the hell was it doing?_

When Twilight stepped forward, the monster pivoted and lunged clawing at the hero’s sword screeching it’s unholy cry so loud that it could possibly awaken the next creature that wants a taste of them. Twilight, through the struggle, managed to plant his feet underneath the creature and launch it through the air. It landed with a crunch then it scrambled to its feet. It went to attack again but something rustled from the bushes. The bokoblin’s gaze was shifted to the noise. Then seconds later Time came rushing forward with Wind behind, the monster gone in one swift swing of Time’s sword. 

Twilight and Legend gawked at the sight. _Where the hell did they, of all people, come from?_ Twilight went over to the creature and retrieved his own weapon that fell just inches from it and placed it back in its scabbard. 

“Are you two alright?” Time asked as he glanced between his protege and Legend. 

“We’re fine,” Legend responded with a nod as he sheathed his own weapon. “We weren’t expecting you two to come along.” 

“Well, Time heard something and we followed it to you and Twi.” Wind added as he crossed his arms. “Did you two find anything?”

Twilight shook his head. “Nothing. But we did find Wild and Legend. He simply tagged along with me to scout the area.”

Time gave a smile to the hero of legend. “Be thankful that he did, otherwise it would’ve been fatal for you to go off on your own.” He adjusted himself slightly. “We should be heading back to where Four and Wild are. Lead the way.” 

Legend cast a shit eating grin Twilight’s way who simply flipped him a finger that told his comrade he was number one. 

As they made their way back to camp, Twilight told Time of the information that he and Four had found in a village not too far from where they were. The camp wasn’t too far away and the light of the campfire came into view. Wild was currently fixing supper as he searched through his slate. Four on the other hand wrapped the three broken pieces of the sword and placed them in his pack. 

“Did Wild break another weapon?” Wind asked as he trotted over the fire, taking a seat next to Four. 

The glare the champion shot towards the youngest wasn’t pretty in the slightest. 

“Yes and I’ve made the regrettable decision to forge him one that won’t break.” Four gave a roll of eyes then turned to the two newcomers. 

“I’m certain you can do it,” Time assured. “In fact, I know of a material that can surely help you.” 

His eyes widened slightly as if he was begging to know more. 

“It’s gold dust.” The old man responded. “However, I don’t know if any can be found around here.” 

“The same could be said for the master ore.” Legend added. “But once we head out in the morning, then we can find both.” 

Four then asked the same question Wind asked earlier and Twilight caught both up to speed of what had happened. He spoke of the monster attack and the creature itself that had acted in such an odd way. But that honestly didn’t matter now. Everyone was safe. 

………………………………

After an hour rolled by, Wild called for supper and served a meal that not only filled the stomach, but the soul as well. 

**  
  
**

______________________________

**  
  
**

In the morning they set out, not only to find the others but to find another village. Sky, Warriors, and Hyrule were most likely close by. 

A couple hours ticked by and the group came across another village. This one was kind of small and it had a homey feeling to it. Various houses were within distance of each other with a few shops in between. As they walked through Center Square they noticed just how lively the place was. Children chased each other through the streets as laughter and life rose into the air like smoke. Not only that, but adults went about their business running errands or taking a simple stroll.

It was the perfect day for it too. The weather was beautiful with the sun shining and a blue, cloudless sky stretched overhead. It was a peaceful little place, one that reminded Legend of a place that no longer exists. 

He prevented himself from clutching at the spot where his heart lay beating beneath his tunic. _Stop it._ He reminded himself. This wasn’t the time nor the place to think about such a thing. 

The links decided to split up again. Four and Legend would look for the master ore while Time and Wind would look for any gold dust, and Twilight…. Twilight was to keep Wild out of any trouble. _But Hylia knows how well that would go._ The farther Legend and Four headed east the more the structures remained scattered. However, they came across one building that was oh so familiar. 

_The Trendy Game._

If there was going to be a noteworthy prize anywhere, it would be there. Silently he stepped towards the structure then headed inside. He was greeted by the shopkeeper that sat to his right. He had this smile on his face that said “Welcome!”. But the man wringing his hands together said “Gamble your money away.”. 

To the left a massive claw hung from a mechanism from the ceiling while two conveyor belts stood still. Prizes ranges from a simple green rupee to-

_By Farore there was one here!_ _  
_ _  
_ Legend pointed out the master ore. It sat there in the dim lighting, the orange crystal glowed with confidence. Any shine like that would want to make anyone go for it immediately. With a roll of his eyes Legend handed the shopkeeper two blue rupees. The claw and belts sprang to life. He took a deep breath then moved the claw up to the back row then over to the master ore. But… _dammit._ The claw was a bit too far past it. He pressed the button and the machine lowered itself down to the ore. _Shit._ The claw raised itself back up and over to its starting position.

“You want to play hard ball,” Legend muttered under his breath. “I’m game.”

He slammed two blue rupees down on the counter then headed over to the controls. One by one he rolled up his sleeves then placed one hand on the button while the other was on the lever. Determination crossed his face the moment the conveyor belts began to move both sliding back and forth while the various prizes remained as still as a tomb. He had his eyes set on that ore and he was going to get it, even if he had to jump the rail and grab it for himself. 

He moved the crane forward going to the back belt, then right. He stopped it just a smidge past the ore. _Oh Hylia let’s hope it takes._ After the button was pressed the crane slowly lowered down inch by inch its jaws enveloping the ore. It rattled as the crane made its way back to the collection gate. Legend’s eyes followed it hoping, _praying_ that the ore wouldn’t fall out. He could hear it clinking against the metal jaws. Four gazed on, never seeing such a game such as this. He tilted his head in curiosity, observing Legend enter focus mode. Although he could sense a little anger radiating off of him. 

_“You think he’s going to lose it?” Red asked._

_“He’s going to lose something if he doesn’t get this,” Blue responded. “One way or another.”_

Blue received a swift punch to the arm from Green. 

_Then-_

It dropped falling to the smaller conveyor belt and and finally into Legend’s hands. He couldn’t believe it! After two tries he obtained this rare ore that he never thought he would find again. This will definitely make the new sword unbreakable. He handed it to Four who then immediately pocketed the orange crystal. As the two left the shop, Legend with a smug grin on his face as the shopkeeper eyed him. _To be fair he never cheated, although the five finger discount_ was _on his mind._

After the door behind them closed, the duo heard shouts and shifted their gazes to see Twilight yelling at Wild. The champion was messing his slate while standing in front of a dye shop. As the two got within earshot they heard exactly what was going on. 

“You are not going to dye your tunic pink! Wild we’ve talked about this!”

Ah so the usual chaos was happening. Noted. Without another word, Twilight dragged Wild away. 

“Did you get what you need?” Twi’s voice made him sound exhausted. _Can’t necessarily blame him._  
  


“Yep.” Legend responded “Is Time back yet?”

“Not yet.” 

_He needs to hurry up._ Twilight thought to himself. _We have to get out of here._

“In the meantime we can look around for a blacksmith.” Four said as he looked around. 

“I can see one right now.” Wild snarked with a laugh. 

“I meant a blacksmith’s shop you dolt.” His eyes flashed blue.

The four of the traveled westward which lead deeper into the village. In the middle of a massive group of people stood two people dancing around each other. The closer they got, the more Legend realized just what they were doing. _Boxing._ He prays that gold dust wasn’t a prize there as well. Din knows he wouldn’t be able to put up with that. 

Once the challenger was taken down, a chorus of cheers followed. Then the announcer entered the ring and raised the champion's arm high announcing the winner. Said winner was rather large, in height and build and there was no way in hell either of them would be able to take him down. Legend and Four both wanted to usher the others along so they could go about their business. However, Twilight had this look in his eyes. One that made him have a scheme up his sleeve.

"Would another challenger like to step forward for a chance at victory?" The announcer cried.

Twilight began to step forward but Time grabbed his arm and brought him back.

"You are not going in there." Time advised and chastised at the same time. "You could get yourself killed?"

"Like that didn't happen earlier," Twilight shrugged off the old man's arm. "There is a lot you don't know about me." 

“You do realize that this is boxing right?” Legend reminded. “This isn’t anything that you could’ve possibly have done.”

“I like to learn on the job.”

He slipped his armor off leaving them in the hands of Time who stood there dumbfounded. The ring of people parted for a moment as Twilight stepped in. 

“Ah! A new challenger!” The announcer shouted with glee. “Let’s begin!”

Both challengers got into starting positions. Boxing is entirely different from what Twilight is used to. How hard could it possibly be? 

A bell was rung then just as the champion lunged forward, Twilight dodged out the way just in time and circled around jumping high above to lock his arms around the champions neck. He struggled against the ranch hand’s iron grip, clawing at his arms to break free. However, the champion flung Twilight off in one swift motion but Twi twisted his body to land on his feet just a short distance away. 

This devilish grin appeared on his face as his eyes flashed gold. _Oh things were getting good!_ He dashed towards the champion and shoved his right elbow deep into the champion’s gut, sending him flying back. The ring of people had to quickly step back and tried to keep their balance as the force of the champion being knocked back shook the earth below. 

Everyone gazed at Twilight dumbfounded while he simply cracked his knuckles and gained the same shit eating grin Legend had the day before. He locked eyes with Time, whose jaw had dropped. 

“See?” Twilight articulated. “I told you there was a lot you didn’t know about me!”

“That was so cool!” Wind exclaimed.

“Well!” The announcer began. “That was quite the display young man! A win like that is worthy of a fantastic prize!” 

He was given a small bag within a bag. He could tell what the contents were, if that’s what they sounded like. Either way, it didn’t matter they had what they wanted. Now to get out of here. 

As Twilight made his way back to the others, he dropped the bag into Four’s awaiting hands. 

“Now that we have everything,” Four started. “I saw a blacksmith’s shop not too far from here. I can go on ahead while you two wait around.” 

“Remind you that I agreed to help you, so we better get going and finish the job.” Legend motioned for Four to follow. 

_“Can’t we just-” Blue began._

_“No Blue,” Green gently reminded. “We can’t do that to him. He offered to help after all.”_

Blue slumped to the floor and crossed his arms in a huff. _He can’t ever have any fun._

…………………………

The duo reached the blacksmith’s shop within a matter of minutes. Said blacksmith was pounding away at a horseshoe. Currently it was too loud to get his attention, Four and Legend stood there hoping that the smith would either notice them or they would wait for the right moment to speak. It was then that the smith dunked the horseshoe into a bucket of water. Four cleared his throat immediately catching the blacksmith’s attention. 

“How can I ‘elp you?” He began moving to stoke the fire. 

“I’d like to use your shop for the time being.” Four came out right and said it. Now his cards were all on the table. “I won’t be long.”  
  
“Wot makes you think I’m gon’ let a wimp like you use ma shop?” 

Legend tossed him a bag of rupees instantly shutting him up. 

“Don’ break anything ya ‘ere?” The smith then went along his way. 

There was a moment of silence. Four stood there as Legend went towards the main area. 

_“That was so sweet of him!” Red gushed. “He’s not that bad after all is he?”_

_“He may have a hard exterior,” Vio replied with a smile. “But deep down he is a big softie.”_

Four took a deep breath, grateful for Legend’s deed, but he knew he was going to pay him back. 

And so, they got started. 

________________________  
  


“I wonder how long it’ll take to create an unbreakable sword.” Wild asked as he balanced a stick on his index finger. 

“Typically a day,” Time answered. The response was more along the lines of his experience rather than anyone else’s. “But with those two working together, who knows.” 

Then he turned to Twilight who was staring out into the abyss. 

“Who knew you could fight like that!” Wind exclaimed a massive smile on his face mimicking fighting moves. “The way you took down that big guy was amazing!”

“Where did you learn such a thing?” Time added. 

“My village. I was taught wrestling rather than boxing.” Twilight gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I had to learn in order to beat the gorons to continue on my adventure.”

“So wait,” Wild put two and two together. “You can wrestle down a two ton goron.”  
  
“If I’ve got the appropriate boots, yes. Just what is so hard to believe about that?” 

“Nothing.” Time threw his hands up and walked away. 

“Right,” Twilight set his eyes onto his own protege. “If you somehow manage to break this new sword, I will be thoroughly impressed with your ability.”

“I’m not going to break it if it’s unbreakable.” 

“That’s what Time says about his weapon. But you don’t see him deliberately doing such an act.”

“I swear I’m not. Have a little faith in me.”

Twilight gave a sigh. He really did have faith in Wild but he knew the champion all too well, too well that he felt like a glorified babysitter most of the time. 

“Hey Twilight,” Wind asked. “Can you teach me to wrestle?”  
  
_Fuck._

_____________________

The more they worked together, the more they realized just how good of a team they made. As Four had smelt down the broken pieces of the old sword while Legend reduced the master ore to practically dust and combined both the gold dust and the ore dust into one. There was a slight explosion as the dust mixture was poured into the molten steel. 

_Whoops!_

The mixture shimmered and sparkled, appearing to be a million stars that suddenly appeared at sunset. It was a gorgeous sight and the soft orange glow from both the fire _and_ the molten steel gave a pretty amazing atmosphere. 

The two were starting to sweat, sure being around an extremely hot environment sweating was an obvious reaction. They were almost done, just a little ways to go. 

_____________________

“No, Wild- damnit!” Twilight’s hand collided with his face. Then he took a deep breath. “You lunge for this middle not straight for the head. Try again.” 

When Wind asked to be taught to wrestle, Wild quickly followed wanting to learn as well. Might as well kill two birds with one stone! They’ve been at this for roughly an hour, sure there were countless screw ups and mistakes had been made but Twilight felt this sense of authority as he was teaching two of his brothers a technique that he never imagined on passing down. 

He observed as Wild and Wind circled each other keeping an eye out for any sudden movements. After a moment Wind took the moment and lunged forward pushing his comrade out of the makeshift ring that Twilight had made moments ago.

But Wild quickly retaliated and pushed Wind off, repeating the same action from before and shoved him away. The champion dived at the young hero once more, but Wind quickly moved out of the way and sprung into action throwing his arms around Wild's middle and pushing him out of the ring once and for all. 

"Excellent Wind!" The ranch hand gave a smile and a thumbs up. "Just like that!"

Wind flexed while giving a victory smile.

"You did well!" Twi felt like a proud father. "Now you know the basics!"

Pretty sure Bo would be proud of Twilight for passing on the technique. He thinks back to his own adventure when he came across the hero’s shade and was given the seven hidden skills. 

_Now go and do not falter, my child._

“Having a bit of fun are we?” Time asked with a grin he glanced at Wind who was still flexing.

“You could say.” Wild mentioned as he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off. “He’s going to be doing that for awhile now is he?” 

“Can’t say I blame him.” 

___________________________  
  


“Careful Legend!” 

“Don’t you think I know this I was an apprentice I’ll have you know!”

“Yes as you’ve told me the other four times.”

The molten steel had long since been poured into the appropriate shape and cooled down. Now all that was left was removing it. Legend had taken the mold and placed it on the wooden table that sat next to the anvil. If the sword was broken upon removal, then all hell _and_ Four’s sanity would break loose. They’ve worked too long and too hard on this damn weapon and Four is really beginning to kick himself in the ass for agreeing to take upon such a task. 

Legend took a hammer and tapped on the sides slightly as Four raised the sword out with each tap. The seconds ticked by each growing longer and longer and the fear of it shattering at the very last moment still clung to the back of their minds because who _knows_ when they will come across another master ore or a bag of gold dust again. If Four could pick between fighting Vaati again and crafting an unbreakable sword yeah he would take the fight anyday. 

The sudden release of the sword still in tact caused a massive weight to lift off of both of their shoulders. It was a tad warped still, but nothing a little more hammering could be done. _Even magic could speed up this process, where was Hyrule when you needed him?_

After placing it on the anvil and grasping the appropriate tool. Thus began the final steps. While Four was doing that, Legend took the time to pick out the details for the hilt. He chose a black leather wrapping and two silver charms. _This was going to look great._ The sword came out as a golden base with a slight orange tint, a beauty she was. These little details would enhance it even more. 

___________________

“Hey!”

Time and Twilight turned to the shout and found Warriors, Sky, and Hyrule! They were all hurrying towards where they sat thankful that they were all right. 

“Where have you been?” Time asked. 

  
“We wanted to be thorough with our search,” Sky responded. “So we gathered all the information that we can in any surrounding villages.”

“Probably nothing useful right?”

“Well, some stuff but not a lot.” Hyrule added. 

The three told them everything that they know of. But Twilight looked at Warriors with a question on his mind.  
  


“Were you attacked anywhere in the nearby forests?” 

The captain took a moment to think then shook his head. 

“Huh, must’ve been only me then.” Twi murmured. 

“Why do you ask?” Sky cocked his head slightly in confusion. 

“Nothing don’t worry about it.”

“War you should’ve seen it!” Wind was as excited a kid in a candy shop over the information he was about to tell. “Twilight wrestled someone to the ground _and_ taught me to wrestle!”

“Like fucking hell you did.” Warriors squinted at his comrade. 

“No I really did. Do you forget just how strong I am? I once cleared a boulder blocked path for goddess’s sake.”

Needless to say, Warriors didn’t have anything else to say after that.

_____________________

“And there we go!”

The finishing touches were added on the second the sword was finished. Four stared at it unbelieved by what he and Legend just created. The Golden Sword as it had been proclaimed, was a golden base with an orange tint, around the hilt were the black leather wrappings and the two silver charms that Legend had chosen. It was a true beauty and a sight to behold! Four mentally crossed his fingers that this weapon, one that he slaved over, wouldn’t break. 

They were ready to take it to its new owner. Four left a hefty amount of rupees for the blacksmith just as an extra thanks.

The blade was wrapped in the same cloth as before. Thankfully the shop wasn’t too far from where the others were, in fact it was just down and alleyway.

Upon arriving to the others, Four and Legend notice three new faces. A small smile crept upon Legend’s lips the moment he saw Warriors and Hyrule. Four gave a smile to Sky. They were all together again, thank Hylia. 

“Are you ready Wild?” Four asked, practically giddy with excitement.

Wild bounded over in two strides and took the newly created blade into his hands. After unwrapping the twine letting that and the cloth fall to the ground without a care, Wild raised The Golden Sword skyward the sunlight hitting it just right to cause the blade to shimmer and sparkle more than ever. The others were in awe at such a creation. Time was thoroughly impressed that Four followed through with his promise. 

“It’s…. gorgeous!” He was at a loss for words. 

“With two of the strongest materials crafted into it, this sword should not break.” Legend advised. 

“Thank you both so much! I swear I will care for this one like I do with Sky’s spoon!”

Four gave a smile in a return gesture. He was exhausted and now he wanted to relax. With everyone together again they all left the little village. 

_________________________

It was two days after the sword's creation when it happened. They were ambushed along a forest trail and Wild had swung his sword in the wrong direction and upon contact with a tree-

The Golden Sword shattered, blue sparks flying outward. 

_You’re Golden Sword broke!_

“Wild!!” Four and Legend screeched. 

_Whoops!_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the lovely Nickelesque as a hella late birthday present! Ilysm!


End file.
